


普通暗恋故事

by Lydia_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Love, High School, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_23/pseuds/Lydia_23
Summary: 高中生足球队au
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	普通暗恋故事

01.

Draco第一次看见Harry是在校足球队的选拔时，刚刚开学的九月份，天气已经开始冷了，Harry仍穿着球裤球鞋球袜护腿板，但是上身已经套上薄薄的运动外套了。

他笑着朝Draco走来，眼睛看了一下Draco的球鞋后又转开。

“你是斯莱特林球迷？”

“斯莱特林是世界上最伟大的球队。”

Draco看着Harry身上各式各样的格兰芬多周边，咧咧嘴，故意这样说。

“之一。”

Harry把金红格子的发带扯下来，他的头发一弹一跳，最后安顿在他的额头上，闪电形状的伤疤在略长的黑发后闪烁。

他真的很好看。

Draco第一次在心里这样评价一个同性。

“要我说，每一家球队都很伟大。”

他不过比Draco大一个年级，可是看事情却平和理智得多。

“不过格兰芬多是我心中最佳。”

02.

在这之后，Draco就开始参加选拔，他们所有参加选拔的人套上替补背心跟校队主力踢场比赛。

Draco从来都没有想过靠着这样一群参差不齐的新生能够踢赢身经百战的老油条们。

但他也没想过输的这样惨。

Draco倒在地上大口呼吸。

他开始，开始对自己是否能进校队感到怀疑，就那么一秒钟。

然后他就看见Harry和Diggory两个人在那边嘀嘀咕咕——提起来他的名字。

“这届新生实力可以啊。”

他听见Diggory跟Harry开玩笑，Harry也跟着他一起笑。然后Harry点了两个人——一个是Draco自己，另外一个是个Weasley。

“Ron——Fred和George的弟弟，他守门挺不错的，就是太喜欢出击了，基本都得叫他门卫了——”

“那我们也得召他进队，Oliver毕业了，我们没有门将——另外一个呢？我猜是那个——”

“对，Draco Malfoy——那个灰蓝色眼睛的小子。我看他组织能力不错，我终于能踢我喜欢的位置了。”

“我看你踢前腰也不错。”

Diggory促狭地朝Harry挤挤眼睛，Draco在校园论坛上看到的他似乎是个真正的绅士，但现实显示并不这样。Harry和Diggory之间有一种特殊的磁场——校足球队的队长和队副——没人能插进去。

Draco偏要打破。

“Harry，Diggory先生。”

他偏要有差别地叫这两个人，显得和Harry格外亲近。他看见Diggory在用眼神问Harry：你认识他？

而Harry只是耸耸肩——

“恭喜你！”

他有朝Ron招招手，示意他也过来。

“Ron！Draco！你们现在已经是校队的一员了！”

这个跑过来，撑着膝盖大口喘粗气的家伙——RonWeasley，Draco是真真切切的认识。

“红毛鼹鼠，没想到你也会被选进球队。”

“那也比你强得多——”

“都被说了。”

他们两个人的肩膀同时被Harry扶住。

接着，校队的正牌队长Cedric Diggory亲自出马把他们说了个狗血淋头。可Draco已经什么都听不进去了，他不敢侧过头，只好用余光去打量Harry。

刚踢完比赛的他出了汗，零零落落地排布在他晒不黑的皮肤上，亮晶晶的。

Draco尽量屏住呼吸。

他真好看。Harry Potter真好看。

他再一次在心里这样说。

他和罗恩在队长队副的注视下，握手言和，嘴里嘟囔着保证下次不再犯的话。

罗恩两个在校队踢后腰哥哥George和Fred也来凑热闹，嘻嘻哈哈笑个不停，连同Diggory和Harry把他们两个围在圈里。

03.

他被注视着，怕自己突如其来的小情思就这么随随便便地暴露。

一场胜利，一场作为主力的胜利，一场我们都进了球的胜利。这才是最好的。

他心不在焉地向Ron道歉，满脑子都是自己  
作为救世主拯救球队之后，向Harry——这个可恶的让他一下子喜欢上的学长告白。

04.

刚入队的所发生的一切似乎就这么被所有人淡忘了，Draco和Ron的关系也有很大的改善——如果换成他有这么一对身强体壮长得斯文，踢法有辱斯文的双胞胎哥哥，可能就不是这样了。

唯一唯一值得他铭记的是，他——这个高一多出来的家伙，与Harry——这个高二多出来的家伙，分在了同一间寝室——尽管里面同样住着多余的Ron和多余的Cedric。

校足球队的队长队副用心良苦，为了维持更衣室的稳定，他们一人带着一个刚入队的问题儿童。

最开始负责Draco的是Cedric，大概他们认为比起天生就不对盘的格兰芬多球迷和斯莱特林球迷——特别是他们还是一身周边的死忠，性格温和的赫奇帕奇球迷能和他相处的更好吧？

可谁也不能小看Draco挑刺耍脾气的功力——他在心里默默地向这个已经上高三还要为球队鞠躬尽瘁的好好先生道歉，许诺比赛的时候多给他喂几个饼——不能比Harry的多，也不能比他Draco自己吃的多。

就在他的“努力”之下，他坐实了问题儿童的称呼，也成功地把Cedric换成Harry。

“以后就是我带你适应了。”

Harry尽可能板着脸说到，他基本没做过这种差事——参加校队的基本都是真心喜欢足球——在Draco之前，根本没人这样。

至于是哪样？

比顽劣更过分，可又能看出来他不是存心要搅和得校队不得安宁。他好像要挑起一点事端，但是很快又自己平息下去。

真不知道他要搞什么。

Harry在心里默默地想。

不知道我跟他关系近一些，暗恋他会不会被看出来，作为学长暗恋学弟很没面子的。

至少也要——

一场胜利，一场作为主力的胜利，一场我们都进了球的胜利。这才是最好的、向Draco——这个明明是个坏小孩却让他一见钟情的小学弟告白。

“好吧——”

Draco拉长调子回应Harry。

他看起来有点不情不愿。

同时暗恋对方的两个人避开对面的人瘪瘪嘴，在寝室的另外两个人——Ron目瞪口呆，Cedric一副看开了的样子。

Cedric拍拍Ron的肩膀。

“适应吧。”

他小声说。

“他们估计要一直这么下去，直到有一个人——或者两个人同时找到他认为最棒的告白机会——不然他们就会……”

“就会一直这么腻腻歪歪下去？”

Ron接口道，他的操作可迅速有效得多——他初中就有了女朋友Hermione——一个超级学霸，虽然对足球不太感兴趣，却愿意观看他的每一场比赛，就连他要跑到禁区外遛弯也不批评他——好吧，可能是因为她根本就不懂得足球。

05.

不要小看高中生的八卦程度，也不要小看他们保守秘密的能力。

不到一个星期，整个校队就都知道Draco和Harry互相暗恋但是都以为对方不知道的蠢事。

当然，除了两个当事人。

Draco近乎天天粘着Harry，他们两个不是同一年级，相处的时间却比同年级的他人要多的多。

这单单是白天，夜晚他们也不放过。Draco借口想家——对于熟悉他的人来说，这简直是天方夜谭，钻进Harry的被窝，挤在Harry狭小的上铺，一抬眼就是Harry特意购置的金红双色床围。

Harry晚上根本就睡不着，他平躺着身上，假装把自己的眼睛闭得严严实实，可又偷偷睁开一条小缝，用余光打量Draco。

却发现这小子早就已经把睡姿换成侧卧，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看。

“睡了，Draco。”

他状似无意地翻身，脸冲着Draco，尽可能让自己的语气变得平静点，再平静点。

但他的内心却有一只小鹿在肆无忌惮地快活蹦跳。人是没办法控制自己的心跳的，他只求在安静的寝室里他不要跳得那么大声。

但这不太可能。

Draco或许喜欢他这个消息，让他恨不得现在就下楼，绕着球场跑上个十圈八圈。

而Draco现在显然也不平静，他的内心里翻来覆去地环绕着——

Harry知道了、Harry不知道、Harry知道了、Harry不知道……

他的内心简直就像个小女孩儿！在那里蹂躏着一朵又一朵可怜的雏菊，直到揪下来最后一片花瓣是选择C：

Harry知道了，而且他也喜欢我。

06.

时间就这么慢吞吞地过着，直到他们去德姆斯特朗公学踢客场时，所有人都要温度不要风度地套上超长羽绒服时，他们才明白——原来已经过了两个月，已经十一月份了。

这场比赛踢得格外激烈，德姆斯特朗学生都是真正的硬汉，特别是他们的队长Viktor Krum——这个已经入选国家队的十八岁男生有着强壮的身体和精湛的射术——而且他更愿意利用自己的身体去踢球。

跟他对位的Harry已经被他掀翻过好几回了。

在比赛的第二十九分钟，Harry接过Draco送来的直塞球，首开记录。

但是没过几分钟对面也进球了。

下半场刚开始他们就获得了一个角球，Harry开球，Cedric跳起来争顶，又使比分领先。

可德姆斯特朗的学生似乎天生就有一种不屈精神，他们同样回敬了一球。

此时的场上比分是2:2，而霍格沃兹在主场以1:0输给德姆斯特朗，他们唯有继续进球——至少要一个球才能获取通往四分之一决赛的门票。

德姆斯特朗丝毫不以摆大巴为耻，他们全队都龟缩在自己的半场，甚至连唯一一个箭头都不放出来。

补时都快要结束了，这是全场最后一个动作——Harry准备踢出那个角球——就连Ron都来到对方禁区争顶。

他踢出来了——这本来是个小角度射门——结果被门将扑出去了——Cedric争顶——球又被状态神勇的门将扑出去了——

就当所有人都以为霍格沃兹完了时，Draco拯救了世界——他用脚尖轻轻一捅，球慢吞吞地滚过门线——对方门将跌坐在地上，伸长了自己身上一切部位也没能碰到皮球。

裁判哨响了——进球有效！

且比赛结束！

主客场总比分3:3，霍格沃兹依靠客场进球拿到了四分之一决赛的门票！

07.

所有跟随校队出征的霍格沃兹学生都在朝天大笑，把身边一切可以扔的东西扔上天去，和身边一切可以亲吻拥抱的人抒发着自己的快乐。

而德姆斯特朗学生则面如土灰，在七十分钟之后他们已经把那张门票看作自己校队的囊中之物。

可那句话是对的——

足球是圆的！一切皆有可能！

08.

现在谁也不能打扰Harry和Draco了，Draco红着脸跑过来，支支吾吾地跟Harry说。

“那个……我似乎、好像、大概有一点事要跟你说……”

而年长一岁的Harry则是拿出来长辈的派头和平静——

去他妈的派头！去他妈的平静！

他现在只想，只想用尽全身力气去告诉对面那个胆小鬼——

他抓起旁边的羽绒服盖在他和Draco的脑袋上，心一横，把自己的嘴唇直接贴到对面那个小傻瓜的嘴唇上。

这个吻让两个人都吓坏了，也让两个人都沉醉了。

他们根本就不懂得接吻的奥秘，最开始只是把他们自己的两片肉贴在对方的上，接着他们开始吮吸——

最后，他们结束这个吻。

“你来说还是我来说？”

Harry气喘吁吁地问。

“我喜欢你。”

Draco则是用行动做了回答。

09.

当然，当他们掀开羽绒服之后，才发现身边围着他们的队友——Cedric、George、Fred、Ron，甚至还有已经毕业到这边来上大学的Oliver。

“接吻快乐吗？”

Fred和George一脸坏笑地问他们，然后就被Cedric推到一边去。

“说实在的，我真没想到你们会迟钝到现在才发现你们互相喜欢对方——”

Ron作出一副情圣地样子，语重心长地说，然后他就被Cedric揪着衣领拖开。

最后，劳苦功高的霍格沃兹队长发表了自己的意见。

“他们几个说的就是我想说的——还有，你们以后谈恋爱，可以不要连累别人吗？”

Harry联想到自己因为害羞不想带着Draco，Draco则想到自己为了和Harry呆在一起而把Cedric折磨得崩溃的事迹。

齐刷刷地红了脸，然后Draco重新把羽绒服蒙上了，里面穿出来Harry的声音。

“我们还需要一点时间——准确来说是还没结束！”


End file.
